


What's all the fuss about?

by HikariYumi



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Castiel is an angel, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil is on air, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Night Vale is a weird town, No Actual Hunting, So are the Erikas, Station Management - Freeform, The Voice of Night Vale, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Vague Yet Menacing Government Agency, because there is nothing to hunt, even for professional hunters, just ordinary Night Vale stuff, mentions of - Freeform, radio show format, sheriffs secret police - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: Two strangers come to Night Vale. Of course the town isn't going to leave them run around unsupervised. Cecil, trapped in the studio on air is his usual self, informing everyone about the newest developments.





	What's all the fuss about?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> after inhaling this damn podcast and growing addicted to Cecil's damn voice as well as the Night Vale horror, I couldnt help but think about how a crossover between supernatural and WTNV would look like. This isn't it, by the way, I noticed too late that Cecil being on air would more or less effictively prevent him from meeting the boys if they don't come on air.  
> Well, I had fun trying to write an own episode, especially the horoscopes.  
> Whatever, hope you enjoy it :)  
> ~Hikari
> 
> P.S. Any spelling mistakes, inaccurencies with the WTNV lore or radio show format as well as Night Vales layout are completely my fault and have been overlooked by my overworked beta. :)

"It's a silent night, nothing moves, not even the people following every step you make.  
  
Welcome to Night Vale."

~

"Hello, listeners. As you might have noticed, two men have come to our city today. They're driving an obnoxious '67 Chevy impala and are behaving strangely all the way. When they were greeted with the traditional welcome chant every outsider receives, the men only exchanged a glance before asking for a 'motel'.

Naturally, we told them through the usual grunts and occasional screams that Night Vales very own five star hotel would take them in for the night. It took them a while to accept the offer, but in the end they started their car and headed into the hotel's parking lot, muttering something along the lines of ‘strange people’.  
  
More on this story as it develops.

 

 

~

And now, today's horoscopes.

Pisces: Congratulations, you managed to live another year. But don’t get too cocky, we both know that’s going to change soon.  
  
Aquarius: You might think everything is going well, but are you sure? Yes? Really? Try again. Yes, that’s it. You know what you’ve done wrong. Maybe you should try and fix it, shouldn’t you?  
  
Aries: Don’t do that! Yes, exactly that! Stop doing that right now! That’s it, good. Never try that again.  
  
Taurus: The stars want you to know that someone is deeply sorry and that you shouldn’t be mad at him because this isn’t his fault.  
  
Gemini: Carpe noctem! You’re way better off living in the night and sleeping at day. No one will miss you anyway. So, go and be better!  
  
Cancer: The movie you’ve been looking forward to see in the cinema will disappoint you. But don’t worry, all movies will disappoint you.  
  
Leo: Children are your future. Not ours but specifically yours. Collect as many as possible before it is too late!  
  
Virgo: The new thing you’ve planned the other day? The stars love it! Keep going! You haven’t planned anything you say? Yes, you have and it's maybe better that you have forgotten about it…  
  
Libra: Its your time to shine, libra! Believe in yourself! Go out, show yourself! Make everyone see your glowing self so they can seek the fallout shelter in time!  
  
Scorpio: The stars are ignoring you and so am I.  
  
Sagittarius: Well, well, what did I tell you last time? You see know that I was right, don’t you? Don’t worry, you're not the only one who occasionally forgets. But try to remember this time. For your own sake.  
  
Capricorn: People are talking about you. But it’s the good kind of talking. They say you look even better than usual today, you should leave your hair like this more often. Not that you have any say in this.

These were today's horoscopes.

~

Our new visitors have left the hotel and have been walking through town for quite a while, trying to talk to various people. Of course they did what the Sheriff's Secret Police ordered to do in this case and quickly lowered their heads, chanting an ordinary banishing curse and leaving as soon as possible.  
  
Eventually, they settled down in the Moonlight All Night Diner, having lunch consisting of burgers, salad and pie.  
  
My sweet husband Carlos, who has waited for me to come home nearly all night just to be able to have dinner with me, was coincidentally enjoying his food at the table next to the strangers. When I asked him about specifics he was not only able to tell me that their names are Sam and Dean Winchester, but even what they were talking about! If he weren't a scientist, Carlos would make a fantastic reporter, don’t you think?

Achem.  
  
So, apparently they’ve been talking about a person named Castiel and debating wether or not he should help them out with whatever their business is. Oh! That means maybe we’ll get another visitor! Wouldn’t that be exciting? We should all get our torches and pitchforks ready for his arrival!  
  
But that wasn’t all, they not only talked about the most efficient way to get rid of the people following them around and secretly whispering obnoxiously into their Dictaphones, but also that Sam needs a haircut!  
  
Okay, I have an important thing to say! Carlos sent me a picture of our visitors since I’ve been on air for the whole time since Sam and Dean came to Night Vale and I haven’t been able to see them in person. And while Sam's hair is a far cry from perfect Carlos’, I still have to announce that we cant let this barbaric Barber Telly get his scissors on him! We all remember clearly the horror he’s brought over us when he ‘cut’ Carlos' hair a few years ago. That’s why I insist that all of you prevent Sam from getting a haircut from Telly! I count on all of you!

Also, on another note: Please don’t kill the friendly agents of the Sheriff's Secret Police or of the Vague Yet Menacing Government Agency. They’re all hard-working guys like we all are, so give them a few cookies for their efforts instead. Slices of pie are okay as well.

~

And now a word from our sponsors:

You're feeling alone and isolated? Detached and painfully empty? As if you've got nothing left to do while being crushed in work you haven't dared to look at in weeks?  
  
Try out our new running shoes!  
  
They're not only comfy to wear and slowly digesting the tender flesh of your feet, but they allow you to run faster than ever before.  
  
Get them now and always be ahead of your problems. At least as long as you don't stop running. Never again. Not even when you die.  
  
Nike.

~

Another visitor has entered our town. It is Castiel, the man Sam and Dean have talked about earlier today. When confronted with our welcoming ritual as well as the usual mandatory questioning, Castiel scrunched of his face and stated that he is ‘an angel of the lord’.  
  
But of course we all know that this isn’t true, since angels don’t exist.  
  
If angels would exist – which they don’t – they wouldn’t look like this, all manly with bedhair and rumpled suit, eyes staring people down hard, but like the Erikas. Who totally aren’t angels. Of course.  
  
As always: more of this story as it develops.

~

Avoid the main road today if you’ve already filled your monthly time in a gigantic traffic jam. It appears as if a large group of citizens has gathered around the hotel, effectively blocking the road leading to it with hazardly parked cars.  
  
It doesn’t seem to dissolve anytime soon since the cause, namely Sam and Dean Winchester, are currently asleep in their rooms and won't leave for the next hours.

That was: traffic.

~

Oh you won’t believe it, listerners! Old woman Josie has invited Castiel over to her house for the night. Apparently the Erikas wanted to meet with the man who claims to be an angel even though they don’t exist or look anything like him if they would exist. Castiel seemed to ponder about this and accepted after calling Sam and Dean who, as we know by now, are brothers.  
  
Bystanders mentioned that Castiel and the Erikas were facing each other in the middle of the street, unmoving, silent before nodding once and following Old Woman Josie to their home.  
  
I just hope Castiel isn’t bad news and the Erikas are keeping Josie safe. I don’t want her to get hurt by a strange outsider.

An update about the brothers currently living in Night Vale's own five star hotel: They were seen going downstairs asking at the reception for directions where to buy some groceries, most importantly beer.  
  
After the concierge politely reminded them of the probation of beer before 2am due to the common side effects of turning the air around the bodies of the drinking persons to fatal gas, they seemed to understand and returned to their room.

But, as they did so, mayor Dana Cardinal, who has been meeting with night vales five star hotels manager, managed to catch a bit of their conversation.  
  
According to her, the brothers seem to have been arguing, ending with Dean mumbling something unintelligible and Sam squeezing his shoulder lightly. After that they expressed their wish to leave Night Vale as soon as possible - despite the fact that we've been fantastic hosts as we always are, dear listeners! - and their hope that Castiel will be successful in gathering information at Josie's.  
  
Once again I stress the point that I strongly believe that the Erikas will prevent our beloved Josie from any harm the outsiders could do. They'd better not disappoint me.

~

Oh, station management just told me that they want to speak to me. At least I think that that's what they wanted to say. I suspect that they want me to work overtime again, so much has piled up since the incident, you know which one I mean, as well as the sudden lack of internship requests.  
  
I'm so sorry Carlos, believe me.  
  
So, I'll go, hoping that my guess is wrong as I leave you-

To the weather.

~

Listeners, I've received word that Sam and Dean Winchester, as well as not-angel Castiel have left town. People say that they left as soon as Castiel had met up with them at the hotel again, bringing their bags back to the black '67 Chevy impala, which is still crowded by city residents.

'It's just as if they don't care that there is all-consuming void over the heads, a five-headed dragon in the barista district and ghost-like spectrals coming out of the empty dog park!' Dean said while putting a gun from his pocket into the trunk of his car.  
  
I wonder why he keeps it in his pocket? As we all know, city council has declared a long while ago that guns don't kill people.  
  
Someone shared my confusion and informed Dean about this fact but only gained a blank stare for their effort.

Well, that's not our problem, is it? I'm just glad that the brothers realised that everything in our town is going just great even though we are thankful for their concern.  
  
They have apparently just been worried about our well-being and wanted to help, but have been quick to notice that there was nothing we needed help with. Isn't that just fantastic? I'm so glad that there are still so many nice people out there, don't you think?

All I have left to say to them is thank you for your visit, even though it's been fairly short. I hope they come back one day, even though they're really weird people. Weird but nice.

~

Well, Night Vale, this has been quite a fun day, hasn't it?  
  
But every fun thing has to end, because in the end everyone leaves.  
  
So better never get attached in the first place, dear listeners! You'll always end crushed by the departure in the end! You know that!

Stay tuned for the sound of a man entering the studio booth and the leaving, disappointed because his husband has to work overtime the third time this week. Ugh.

Good night, Night Vale, good night."


End file.
